Love You
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE Harry and Voldemort are Having a meeting. On the way back He bumps into some one, things happen and hearts will be broken WARNING HERMIONE BASHING
1. The Beginning

**Love You**

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own any of the characters

i am just borrowing them.

**NO FLAMING**

**Story: **Harry and Voldemort are Having a meeting when Dumblfuck

drops in. WARNING HERMIONE AND RON BASHING

"_Parseltoung" _

_Thinking_

DEDICATED TO MY DEAR FRIEND LINSAY

Harry sat in his room at Hogwarts waiting for the signal that the coast was clear for him to

floo to Riddle manner. Standing up when heard the sounds of his pet snake Theo come slithering

in.

"_master coast is clear"_

Harry stood up and bent down and picked up his pet snake.

"_thank you Theo"_

Heading silently towards the door, looking behind him. Harry sighed and closed the door silently.

Stepping silently into the hallway he headed towards Snapes office were he would floo to Riddle manner.

Opening the door silently he hoped that Snape was in otherwise he would have to wait.

Peeking in he saw Snape sitting at his desk watching him with a slight smirk on his face. Harry smiled and

stepped into the room. He stepped over to the fire place and through some floom powder in and yelled

"RIDDLE MANNER"

Landing heavly on the floor Harry pounted. He was never able to land on his feet. Snape stepped out after him and

shuckled at the fact that Harry was lying on the floor. Harry glared at him and stood up and dusted himself off.

"stop laughing at me it is not fair"

Snape shrugged and walked in through another door where Harry followed. Voldemort stood up when he saw Harry and

smiled

"welcome Harry i trust your journy was safe?"

Harry nodded he new the meaning was if he had trouble with Dumbledore.

"yeah it was safe Tom"

Voldemort clenshed his teeth together in hopes of not losing his temper in front of Harry and losing the chance of Harry and him

joining sides against dumbledore.

Harry smiled at the fact that Voldemort was holding in his temper wich highly amused him. Harry sat down and took the drink that Voldmort

had given to him and started to sip it watching him with a slight smirk.

"lets get down to business. What are the conditions?"

Voldemort lent back and watch Harry with a amused smirk

"well lets see you get three death eaters to be by your side in the battle or wherever you go and you will be in command with me"

Harry nodded and grinned

"I'm choosing the three death eaters"

Voldemort nodded and leaned forward

"who are they?"

Harry glanced over at Snape with a sly look which got both other men eager to find out who they were.

"Severus, Lucius and Draco"

Snape jumped and looked at him and frowned with an angry look

"why me?"

Harry looked at him with a genuine smile

"because i want you guys"

The way Harry looked at him gave him made him think that he was meaning something else. Voldemort grinned

"Deal"

Harry stood up

"well I bid you good night and see you another time to tell your death eaters"

---

Once back in Hogwarts Harry was just about to step out of Snapes office when Dumbledore came in with the most

angrist look on his face.

"why were you with Voldemort"

**PLEASE R&R**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Harry glared at Dumbledore and snarled

"I am aloud to be any wear i want and you can not stop me"

Dumbledore frowned and stepped in close

"listen close Harry, I will make you fight Voldemort even if I have to force you"

Harry glared at him and turned and strated to walk away with a stiff back. Unbenonst to Dumbledore Harry had turned Dark and there was no way that they were going to get him to fight Voldemort infact Harry was planning on fighting Dumbledore and his followers. Once out of sight Harry lent against a wall and hung his head.

Remus was walking along the hallway making rounds just incase that students where awake. He turned the corner and found Harry leaning against the wall. Walking up to him he placed his hand on his shoulder he asked.

"are you alright Harry?"

Harry looked at him and nodded

"I'm fine remy but can I ask you something personal?"

Remus nodded and mentioned for harry to follow him. Once in the safety of Remus's office he mentioned for Harry to take a seat and explain to him what was on his mind. Harry sighed sitting down he started to fiddle and finaly looked up at him.

"would you support me in anything I do?"

Remus nodded and lent forward

"are you in any trouble?"

Harry nodded

"with Dumbledore he found out about what i have decided to do"

Remus sighed

"should i get Sirius and we can discuss this more confidently in our rooms"

Harry nodded and followed Remus once again to his rooms. When he got there he was surprised to find Sirius suddenly tackle Remus onto the ground and started to passionatly kiss him and grop him. Remus blushed and promptly pushed him off. Sirius pouted and then looked towards the door where he spotted Harry. Harry saw an angry look come into his godfathers eyes.

"whats the traitor doing here?"

Remus just looked at him and frowned

"what are you talking about?"

Sirius huffed

"didn't Dumbledore tell you Harry here has decided to join sides with He Who Must Not Be Named"

Remus just looked at him and frowned

"shouldn't you support your godson instead of hating him"

Sirius didn't say anything anjd just turned his back on the two them. Harry lowered his head He had been hoping that Sirus of all people would support him but he had been wrong. He had trusted him just like he had trusted his to ex best friends. Harry turned and headed to the door.

"If this is how you feel about me Black the i hope you don't face me when it is time to fight"

Sirius didn't turn around though he did have tears streaming down his face as he listened to his beloved godson leave just as the door slamed shut Sirius immediately jumped up and ran out there and grabbed hold of Harry and held onto him with all his streangth.

"I'm sorry Harry please forgive me, I bet you had a good reason to do what you did why don't you come back into the room and tell us the reason behind your sudden change in heart?"

Harry who had wrapped his arms around Sirius nodded his head and followed him back into the room where he found Remus sitting on the couch with a smile.

"everything worked out?"

Harry and Sirius nodded and walked over and sat down. Both Sirius and Remus stayed quite waiting to hear what Harry had to say. Harry swollowed and looked at them.

"I have indeed joined forces with Tom. But only because Dumbledore is a munipulative fuck who hides the most important things like who really killed my parents. I bet the great Dumbledore didn't tell you that it was him that killed my parents, cause they too were going to join sides with Tom."

Sirius looked furious

"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD LIE TO US AND HOW DARE HE KILL LILLY AND JAMES"

Remus to looked really angry

"Harry do you think Vol..Vo..Voldemort will let us join sides with you and him?"

Harry nodded and reached over and gave them a hug

"thank you for understanding. I'm glad that i still have some people who still care about me besides Severus, Lucius, Draco and Tom"

That caught Sirius's attention and he frowned

"why would the greasy git care about any one but himself?"

Harry frowned

"Seeing how we are all going to be around eachother I thought it would be good if we all got along...please"

Harry gave Sirius a cute look until he finaly gave in and sighed

"alrright but if he gives me or Remmy any trouble then I will be forced to act quickly"

Harry nodded and kissed them on the cheek

"see you guys in the morning"

They nodded and watched Harry leave.

-----THE NEXT MORNING----

Harry gazed at the the slythrin table were Draco was laughing with his friends. Harry suddenly got an idea and sent a note to him.

Draco suddenly felt a fluttering under his hand . When he looked down he noticed a note. Quickly reading it he jumped up and left the great hall. Hahrry smirked and stood up as well and left along with him.

Stepping into the room where Draco and him met all the time when they wanted to discuss things. Draco watched as Harry stepped into the room and locked and charmed the door.

"whats the matter Harry?"

Harry looked at him and started to walk to him grinning. Draco backed up not knowing why Harry was looking like that. Harry grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Dray..." Harry murmered as he started to knibble and like his way along Draco's kneck "...will you let me make love to you?"

Draco blushed and with a shacky breath he said

"yes"

Harry grinned

SEX SCENE

Harry started to unbutton His shirt kissing and knibbling along his collar bone. Then lowering his head Harry started to suck on his nipple. Draco cried out in pleausre and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair.

"Harry..ahh..please don't stop"

Harry grinned and looked up at him

"wasn't even planning to"

Harry grinned and stuck three fingers in front of Draco

"suck"

was the only command Harry gave to Draco. Draco opened his mouth and started to suck on the fingers. Once the fingers where well lubricated, Harry with drew the fingers and placed them at Draco's puckered entrance.

"are you sure draco that you want this?"

Draco nodded his head

"I...I..Do want this Harry. Plaese do not prlong this torture"

Harry smiled and started to stretch him draco gasped in pain when Harry finally slammed in him. Grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders he held on to them to make sure that Harry wouldn't move with out him being ready.

When he was finally ready draco started to thrust down on Harry's cock.

"please Harry move"

Harry grinned and started to move at a fast past. Changing angle till he hit the spot deep inside of Draco. Draco cried out and started to push back to meet with Harry's thrusts.

"ahh...Fastah...please"

harry started to speed up and with in minutes Harry was grabbing hold of Draco's Cock and started to pump it time with his thrust. A couple of minutes Later Draco cried out spilling his seed all over Harry's and His chest. When Harry felt the walls surrounding his cock tighten. He gasped and spilled his seed deep with in Draco.

END SEX SCENE

Harry sighed and laid back on the dusty floor. Draco moved and placed his head on Harry's chest.

"Thank you Harry"

Harry looked at him questionaly

"why are you saying thankyou? it should be me syaing that"

Draco smiled and snuggled closer

"Because i am thank full it was you who took my virginity and not some crazed member of the flaming bird"

Harry chuckled

"why would they rape some one?"

Draco looked at him

"you didn't know"

Harry looked confused

"know what?"

Draco blushed and stared around making sure no one would hear him. Then in a low voice Draco whispered

"Dumbledore is saying it is allright for the mebers to rape the children of known Death eaters"

Harry frowned and glared at the ceiling

"well arn't you glad that i have joined sides with voldemort then?"

Draco nodded and fell to sleep with Harry following not long after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1418 words longest i have written in one chapter_

_please r&r._

**I have a question**

**should Bill Weasly**

**be on the light side**

**or**

**join forces with harry**

_your choice _


	3. The Cry

Chapter 3

Draco woke up in his bedroom. Looking around he noticed that Harry wasn't with him. Standing up he headed into the bathroom and rinsed his face. Staring at his face in the mirror _why did that happen? Does Harry have some sort of feelings for me or was he doing it just to torment me. He knows I have feelings for him. _He heard a noise from behind him, He turned around and he noticed Blaise standing behind him with a worried look.

"are you allright Dray?"

Draco nodded and watched as he took a step towards him and wrapped him up in a friendly hug.

"I saw you and Harry together"

Draco looked up at him

"why isn't he here with me?"

Blaise looked down at his friend of 14 years

"He wanted to be but I thought it would be a bad idea for him to come into the Dorms just yet."

Draco looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock

"What are you talking about. Are you saying Voldemort hasn't told anyone yet?"

Blaise nodded and sighed

"well why don't we go and find Harry?"

Draco nodded

-----------------------

Harry sat in front of Dumbledore who was watching him with a keen eye. He lent forward and locked gazes with Harry

"can i ask you something Harry?"

Harry nodded and lent back. He had a plan that might get him away but he didn't know that Dumbledore had something so bad that it might be the worset thing that Dumbledorer would be able to do to anyone.

"why are you ignoring Mr Weasly and Miss Granger?"

Harry just sighed and looked at him

"because they are no good people who just wanted to hang out with me cause of my fame"

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him

"Harry would you follow me please"

Harry stood up and followed him though he was uneasy. Stepping into Dumbledore's private rooms . Looking at Dumbledore and wantched as he locked and charmed the door then taking harry's wand he then pushed Harry onto the bed and tied him down.

"now Harry do not struggle or this will hurt more then it should"

Harry gasped

"what are you planning on doing?"

----------- RAPE SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE WAIT FOR THE LONG SPACE ----------------

Dumbledore smirked at tore off Harry's clothes

"I have wanted to do this ever since you came to Hogwarts"

Harry started to struggle then and tried to pull his hands free but that only resulted in brusied and bleeding. Dumbledore chuckled and licked the blood running down Harry's arm.

"you taste just as good as you look"

Harry started to cry as he felt Dumbledores wrinkly fingers start to massage his cock. He cried out in disgust and started to struggle more violently. Dumbledore stunned him

"though i like hearing you cry i have to stun you so you don't struggle and hurt yourself more."

Harry watched as Dumbldore reached for a jar on the night stand. Harry then realised what he fully planned on doing. He wished he had someone that he could call out to. Dumbledore slipped inside of Harry with out preparing him. Harry let tears slip down his cheeks the only sighn that he was in pain.

---------------------- END RAPE SCENE YOU CAN READ NOW ---------------------------

After Dumbledore had finished he took the stun off of Harry. Harry jumped up and ran out with all his clothes. Pulling his clothes on he ran towards Snapes office. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the office and saw Snape sitting at his desk marking papers. He looked up as he heard the door open. He was surprised that he saw Harry standing there with a worried expression.

"Severus can I tell you something?"

Snape nodded and put down he's pen

"what is wrong Harry?"

Harry rushed over to him and through his arms around him

"Dumbledore...he...he rape...raped me"

Snape frowned and decided to see if Harry was telling the truth. Going through his mind he saw the truth he felt rage building up. Dumbledore had promised him that he wouldn't rape anyone after him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"oh Harry I will not let him hurt you again I promise"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please review


	4. The New Memory

Chapter 4

Snape walked briskley to Dumbledores office, He is going to pay. Dumbledore called him in when Snape knocked on the door.

"What do you want my dear boy?"

Snape looked ready strangle him but he controlled his temper and sat down.

"well Albus i have to talk to you about something that I came open or should I say someone"

Dumbledore visibly paled and looked at him he hoped that he hadn't figured it out but by the look on his face he had and he looked ready to kill him.

"you promised Albus that you wouldn't rape anyone if i gave into you"

Dumbledore stood up and walked around the table and took hold of Snapes shoulder and leaned down till his lips were inches from his.

"Just cause i said that i would osen't mean i was going to keep it"

Snape stood up and grabbed the old mans arms and shoved him into a bookcase that was beside the door.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting Harry like that and there is nothing you can do about it"

Dumbledore chuckled

"you'll be thrown into Azkaban"

Snape looked at him

"I don't think so. What would parents and the minister think of you raping Harry _and _perving on the young boys in the showers"

Dumbledore looked at him with a shocked look

"How'd you know about that?"

Snape chuckled

"I've been keeping my eye on you but it seems not close enough, If i had you wouldn't of raped Harry"

Dumbledore sneered

"He deserved it cause he is nothing but a evil bastard who should be dead with his parents"

Snape finally lost it and hexed Dumbledore and then walked out with a smirk.

------------------

Harry was asleep in Snapes private quarters when Snape came in with his two godfathers. He went and shook Harry's arm.

"Harry wake up your godfathers are here"

Harry woke up and stared tiredly around and saw Sirius and Remus and ran over to them and through his arms around them.

"I'm sorry"

Sirius pulled back alittle and gazed at him surprised.

"what are you sorry about?"

Harry stared at his lap

"I was unable to stop him...I couldn't stop him"

Remus pulled Harry close

"It's not your fault Harry it was never your fault"

Snape sat down close by

"Dumbledore will ot be bothering anyone after today"

Harry spun around

"what did you do?"

Snape smiled

"you'll find out tommorrow"

----------

The next morning everyone hurried into the great hall. There was a rumor going around that something big waas going on and it all started from the slythrins just one infact. Harry walked in and sat near Draco who put a protective arm around him. Harry looked up as all the teachers walked and all of them except Snape had a worried expression on their face. Dumbledore came striding in then. Harry seeing him wimpered and pushed himself as close as he could to Draco and tried hiding his face. The Slythrins had all found out what Dumbledore had done and all were now glaring at him. Dumbledore stood in front of everyone and cleared his voice

"everyone i would like to anouce something"

The room suddenly went quit as everyone looked at him

"I would like to tell everyone that I have been watching the boys shower and change and I have raped a student and if given the time I will do it again cause I like young kids"

The kids started to get out of hand after that. Students were running around trying to get out of the hall and the teachers were to shocked to help. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Snape smirking as if he had something to do with it.

----

That afternoon The minister and around eight aurors came marching into the school with a determind look upon all their faces. Dumbledore was in the foyer standing there as if he knew what was coming. Snape touched Harry's arm.

"it's allright Harry"

Harry nodded and looked up to see someone point a wand at Dumbledore and yell.

"ADVA KADAVA"(sp?)

Harry blinked and watched as Dumbledore just crumpled to the floor and just lay there with blank eyes. Snape smirked

"He got what he deserved"

Harry nodded and glanced up as Snape turned and started to walk off

"Harry would you like to come over and have a drink?"

Harry smiled slightly and followed him. Once in the rooms Harry suddenly through his arms around Snape.

"Please Sev give me a new memory"

Snape gazed at him with shock

"But Harry you where just raped"

Harry blinked back tears

"I know...I...I just want...want to forget that"

Snape sighed and led Harry into his rooms

"are you sure?"

Harry nodded

----------- SEX SCENE---------------

Harry laid back on the bed and watched as Snape started to gently unbutton his shirt and slowly started to kiss down Harry's chest. Harry moaned and arched his back.

"Please..AH..."

Snape smirked

"please what?"

Harry panted and wrapped his arms around Snapes kneck

"please...in me"

Snape smirked

"In time"

Harry whined and watched as Snape proceeded to kiss and strip him at the same time. Once Harry's pants were off Snape took hold of Harry's organ. He lowered his head and gave the tip a slow lick. Harry cried out and bucked up. Snape not stopping his actions grabbed hold or his wand and said a quick spell that lubricated both him and Harry. Harry moaned when he felt the cold wetness cover his insides. Raising his legs Harry wrapped them around Snapes waist.

"please Sev...don't tease"

Snape smiled and slipped his fingers into Harry papering him. Harry gasped and wimpered. Snape stopped when he noticed this.

"are you allright?"

Harry nodded and started to move on those fingers. Snape smiled and took out his fingers and replaced them with something larger. Harry looked at him, Snape looked down and then leaned down and started to kiss him while he slipped fully into him. Hary cried out in Snapes mouth, Snape gently massaged his stomache hopefully getting rid of the pain. When Harry started to move, he took that as a sighn to begin. He started at a slow pace but Harry didn't like that.

"faster...AH...Sev...faster"

Snape picked up the speed and soon both were lost in the pleasure. Snape took hold of Harrys cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. For what seemed like ages they kept up with that until Snape felt Harry's walls tighten around his cock. He gasped and bith screamed out eachothers names.

-------End Sex Scene-----------

Falling beside Harry, Snape then spooned Harry up against him.

"are you all right"

Harry smiled at him

"I am thankyou Sev"

Snape smiled and pulled Harry even closer

"you do relise that the person who killed Dumbledore was the Dark Lord"

Harry blinked

"He did?"

Snape smiled

"it seems that a student wrote to him telling him what Dumbledore did to you has done to other students"

Harry gazed at him with happiness

"so he likes me?"

Snape smirked and kissed his forhead

"of course we all do"

Harry smiled again and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Snape then stood up and went to the fire place he called Voldemort.

"My Lord"

Voldemort turned and smiled at Snape

"Ahh Severus I was wondering when you would get back to me"

Severus smiled

"Harry thanks you for standing up for him plus I think he likes us"

Voldemort smiled

"Thats good we will see won't we, Why don't you come on through"

Snape nodded and stepped in and went over and wrapped his arms aroun Voldemort

"care to explain to me why you want me here?"

Voldemort smiled and turned and wrapped his arms around Snape

"just wanted someone here"

He lent up and started to kiss him

"I'm going to fuck you all night long Severus and after that mabye all morning to"

-----------------------

Lucius was walking past the room when he heard cries and moans. Picked into the room and was surprised.

"How come you guys didn't invite me?"

Voldemort looked at him with a smile

"well are you going to join or are you just going to stand there

-----------------------

Afterwards Snape stood up

"I should really get back to Harry"

Voldemort nodded his head

"go Sev will see you later"

Snape leaned in and kissed both of them

"good bye"

once in his rooms Snape walked over to the bed and climbed in after he found out Harry was still asleep. Wrapping his arms around Harry he too fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE R&R


	5. The Heart Break

Chapter 5

Harry woke with his head snuggled into Snape's neck. Grinning he placed a soft kiss on Snapes lips. Snape opened his eyes to find bright emerald eye's gazing into his. Reaching up gave Harry's cheek a soft stroke with his thumb.

"Are you allright?"

Harry smiled and lent his cheek into Snape's stroking

"yes thank you"

Harry stood up and headed into the bathroom with Snape hot on his heels. Once in the Shower together, Harry placed his arms around Snapes neck.

"You know Sev I have a confession to make"

Snape looked down at Harry and kissed him

"What is it?"

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground

"I love you but also three other people?"

Snape blinked and lifted Harry's chin

"who are they?"

Harry pulled his chin free and turned around

"I love Lucius, Draco and Voldemort"

Snape smiled and pulled Harry into his arms

"Well you if you must know we all love you"

Harry looked surprised and gazed back at him and then he smiled

"Well...Mabye I should go see Tom to formally say thankyou to him for taking revenge on Dumbledore and I should also thankyou for making him tell every one that he is a pervert and should rot in hell."

Snape smiled and took a towel and wrapped it around him

"come on if you want to thank him then we should go and get ready"

Harry grabbed a towel and rushed out with a small smile. Snape smiled and followed him into his room.

---------

Voldemort looked up when he heard his floo burst into life. Harry fell out onto the floor and promptly jumped up because seconds later Snape walked out of the fire place. Voldemort stood up and welcomed Snape with a soft kiss and then he turned and looked at Harry. He started to walk to him to shake his hand but harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep pashionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Voldemort just gazed at him with a small smile.

"Thats something that I wouldn't have thought you could do"

Harry blushed and lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry Sev said..."

Voldemort took hold of his chin and lifted it to his face.

"It's allright Harry, if i didn;t l;ike it i would have not allowed you to continue kissing me"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Voldemort and lowered his head onto his shoulder and gave him a kiss on his neck.

"Where's Lucius?"

"right here"

Harry spun around and looked at Lucius with a surprised look.

"when did you get here?"

Lucius smiled and lent forward and started to kiss Harry. When they broke apart Harry gazed up at him with a dazed look.

"so it's true?"

Harry just blinked and stared. Lucius sighed and looked down and smiled

"That you love me?"

Harry looked at him and sighed and nodded

"I do love you, Draco, Tom, and Sev"

Harry then quickly turned and looked at the other two in the room

"I'm not lying i really do like you guys"

Snape smiled and tilted his head to the side

"So who here said that you were lying?"

Harry smiled and turned and was surprised to see Draco looking at him with a angry look.

"I thought you loved only me Harry"

Harry shook his head

"I'm sorry Dray if that is what you think"

Draco turned and ran out of the room. Before he completely left he turned and looked at Harry.

"I never, EVER want to see you ever again"

Harry gasped and watched as Draco ran out. Harry dropped his arms from around Lucius and ran after him. Grabbing Draco's arm he pulled him close.

"Your don't mean that do you?"

Draco looked at him and nodded

"Harry I am not the type of person to share so I am sorry please just leave me alone"

Harry stood in the hallway watching Draco leave his life for the very last time. Harry dropped to the ground and started to cry _I Love you Draco and i will never stop loving you._

What do you think like or don't like this chapter


	6. The Joining

Chapter 6

Harry looked up when he heard people come up behind him. Seeing Lucius kneel down in front of him. Harry through his arms around his neck and started to cry even more. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry. Voldemort stood behind Harry

"Harry what happened to the dark Harry I know?"

Harry looked up at him and then looked away. Harry stood up and ran off searching for Draco. When Harry found him he ran to Draco and through his arms around him.

"Draco I'm sorry but please do not leave me please?"

Draco looked at Harry and sighed

"Harry I wanted a releationship with just me and you but I can't..."

Harry grabbed hold of him and pulled him close

"Draco just try it please for me?"

Draco lowered his head and stared at the ground. Harry pulled him tighter to him

"I'll do anything to make you Happy but please don't leave me"

Draco sighed and turned and wrapped his arms around Harry

"I'll stay Harry, I can't live with out you"

Harry smiled and leaned in and started to kiss him. Severus, Lucius and Voldemort watched from a distance and smiled

"I'm glad they got together again"

Severus and Lucius nodded and started to walk towards the to new lovers.

"Are you guys coming?"

Harry and Draco looked at them and smiled and stood up.

"I've got somewhere to go"

Harry's four boyfriends looked at him with surprise

"Where do you have to go?"

Harry smiled

"I'm going to see the weasleys"

They smiled and walked with him into Voldemorts study. They turned and watched as Harry nervously stood behind them.

"are you ready?"

Harry nodded and went ot the fire place and shouted

"THE BURROW"

Bill was sitting in the lounge room when he fell out of the fire place. He jumped up and helped him up.

"what are you doing here Harry?"

Harry was surprised he had expected that Ron had told them that he was dating death eaters and Voldemort himself.

"I came over to see if you guys still like me"

Bill looked surprised and then jumped when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder. He spun around and smiled when he saw Charlie.

"hey we still like Harry right?"

Charlie nodded and sighed

"But you better not let Mother and Father see you, Ron had told them that you framed Dumbledore."

Harry blinked

"What did i frame him with?"

Bill and Charlie looked at each other and then looked over at Harry

"that he raped you"

Harry blinked and then lowered his head

"oh..."

Charlie moved closer

"Harry we were thinking mabye Voldemort will let us join sides with you"

Harry smiled up at him

"why don't you come back with me and then we'll see what he has to say"

They nodded and went back to Riddle manor. Once there they searched for Voldemort when Draco poped out of nowhere and started to kiss Harry. Harry responded for a little while then he remebered his guest. Pulling away he looked down at Draco whos just a head smaller then him.

"I have you seen Voldemort these to want to join us"

Draco looked at the two Weasleys with surprise

"When has a Weasley wanted to join the dark side?"

Bill and Charlie grinned

"Since their parents decided to believe a lie"

Draco nodded and took them into another room wich Harry had never seen before. Looking at Voldemort who was sitting in front of the fire. Reaching over and hugging him, He then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bill and Charlie want to join us"

Voldemort smiled

"allright if you are friends with harry then you are friends with me"

The two boys moved forwards and held out their arms, but Harry stopped them.

"you guys won't be marked because you are part of the in circle"

Once everyone was settled in Harry smiled

"why don't we play a game?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it Or Hate it???????


	7. The Watcher

Chapter 7

the others looked at Harry and shook their heads

"sorry Harry but we all have to go"

Harry bowed his head and looked down at the ground

"allright..." Harry then shot his head up and grinned at Lucius "...actually Lucius would you like to come with me for awhile"

Lucis smiled and stood up

"allright"

------

Standing in Harry's bedroom they looked at eachother before leaning in and started to kiss eachother. Harry started to pull off Lucius's robes, but before he could get it all the way off Lucius had stopped him.

"here let me"

He pulled out his wand and mubled a spell and suddenly they were all standing naked in front of eachother. They started to gently stroke each others bodys. Harry closed his eyes and fell back on the bed which Lucius had taken advantage of Harry's exposed body and started to kiss and lick his way down Harry's body.

Harry pushed Lucius head down to his cock. Lucius smiled and started to suck on his cock. Harry moaned and tangled his hands into his hair. Lucius lowered his fingers to Harry's hole and started to prepare him. Harry cried out and pushed down on his fingers. Lucius them pulled them out. Lubing up his cock he slowly pushed into Harry. Harry cried out and wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist. Lucius started to puond into Harry. Harry gasped and pleaded for him to go faster and faster. After a couple of minutes both Harry and Lucius screamed out each others names.

------

A boy stood in the shadows while watching what was going on in the bedroom. He was frowning.

"so our saviour is nothing more then a whore. I'll kill him"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know its short but i have been very busy and it might take awail to update so sorry in advance. 


	8. The End

Chapter 8

(Parseltoung)  
((Mindlink))

Harry laid curled up against Lucius oblivious to the fact that they were being watched from the shadows. Voldemort stepped into the room and lookked at the cute scene before him. Voldemort stepped up to the bed but stopped as he heard a sound coming from the shadows. He walked over to were the sound came from and found in the shadows a rodent watching them. Voldemort bent down and picked the rodent up by the tail and looked at it. The rodent reminded him of Peter Pettigrew. He turned to a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor were Harry's pet snake was sleeping. When he started to aprroach the pile the rodent in his hand started to fight as if the creature new were it was about to go. dropping the rodent on the pile and to his amusment the creature decided to make a run for it. Theo's head shot up at the noise his gaze followed the creatures movements.

("you do relise that the creature is human?")

Voldemort looked shooked and stunned the rodent he turned and saw Harry wide awake watching him. Harry's eye lowered to the floor were he saw the rodent. Standing up and walking over he muttered a spell wich reverted the rodent back to his original form and to his surprise he saw Hermione Granger stunned on the ground. Harry blinked and took the charm off her and tied her up in a chair so that they were able to question her. Hermione glared at him.

"Let me go you traitor"

Harry shook his head and looked at her

"why are you here"

Hermione just glared at him and turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. Harry frowned and suddenly said

"legimis (sp?)"

Harry look around at Hermiones memorys and he stopped dead in his tracks as a memory rushed past and stopped in front of him it was of her making a potion one that would allow complete control of the person she gave it to. Harry pulled out when he saw who whe gave it to. Harry glared at her

"how could you do that to a Ron?"

Hermione just glared

"you'll NEVER get him he will stay with me forever"

Harry smirked and trough his link with his mates he called for Severus

(( Severus is there a cure for a potion that gives the user complete control over the unfortunate person to be drugged by it?))

after a while a reply came back

(( Luckly for you Dumbledork asked me to make a batch of cures for mind control potions I'm bringing it over now))

Harry looked over at Lucius at smiled

"could you do me a favor"

Lucius nodded and looked at him

"what is it"

"I want you to go get Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, Please"

an hour later Ron and Neville had been givin the antidote and was now telling Harry how sorry they were. Harry smiled and looked at them.

"its not any of your fault its all Hermiones and she is getting her just dessert"

They smiled and Ron looked at Harry

"There is something Nev and I need to tell you"

Harry looked at the shooked and smiled

"what is it?"

"well you see...Me and Nev..."

Ron blushed and looked away Neville sighed and looked at Harry

"what he is trying to say is Ron and I are dating"

Harry smiled

"that's wonderful"

--------- Three nights Later ---------

Harry looked at Voldemort

"your the only one I haven't made love to"

Voldemort smiled

"I'm ready when ever you are Harry"

Harry smiled and let in and started to kiss him

"How bout now?"

---- SEX SCENE ----

Lying back on the bed Harry gently reached up and quickly did away with all the clothes that were on Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and charmed off all Harry's clothes. Harry chuckled and watched as Voldemort trailed kisses all the way down his body down to his hot nether regions. Then he sucked Harry all the way to the base. Harry cried out and arched his back and thrusted his hips up to meet the hot cavern. Voldemort stopped and reached for his wand.

Pointing it at Harry's Hole he muttered a lubricating and strechting charm. He then lubricated himself up and pushed into him. He started a slow pace but Harry didn't like it he frowned up at him

"faster...AH...like that...right there"

Voldemort smiled and quicked his pace even faster. after a couple of minutes they both screamed their realse.

--- END SEX SCENE ---

Harry and Voldemort snuggled close and fell asleep but woke up a couple of minutes later when he felt all his lovers climb into the bed and snuggling up against eachother. Harry smiled he was happy because he had four people who loved him very much. With a content sigh Harry fell asleep.

Deep in the bowls of the castle Hermoine was channed to a wall and gasped when she saw a flash of light and looked up and it wasn't with happiness because she saw two people that would be EXTREMLY angry at her. Ron glared at her

"you stupid BITCH!"

Hermiones screams of paind receshaed off the walls as Neville and Ron dealed out their punishment for Hermione.

THE END -----------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who read and commented on this story 


	9. Authors Note

okay people who liked this story and are wanting a sequal.

Well I have semi bad news if I do decide to make a sequal it would be a VERY long time before I will make it because

1 I will be busy with work 2 I might make a diffrent story 3 I just don't know what to put in the sequal

okay I hope this has stopped your questions for now

thanks alot for reading this story

VAMPIREBABELOVER 


End file.
